Problem: In the diagram, the equilateral triangle has a base of $8$ m. What is the perimeter of the triangle? [asy]
size(100);
draw((0,0)--(8,0)--(4,4*sqrt(3))--cycle);
label("8 m",(4,0),S);
draw((4,-.2)--(4,.2));
draw((1.8,3.5)--(2.2,3.3));
draw((6.3,3.5)--(5.8,3.3));
[/asy]
Explanation: Since the triangle is equilateral, all sides are equal in length. Therefore, the perimeter of the triangle is $8+8+8=8 \times 3=\boxed{24}.$